positouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Error List
001 The system is about to reboot for nightly polling. You may press 001 Alt-Esc to switch to backoffice to exit the program you are 001 working on. The system will reboot in 2 minutes. Do not attempt 001 to use it after the reboot. USER ERROR 52 - When entering time and attendance - Exit to DOS, type in TAREDO USER ERROR 70 CHECK BTREE MANUAL - When entering inventory - Exit to DOS, type in INREDO, then FOODCOST. 102 Not enough far memory. System will run DDSIZE program to add more memory. 102 DDSIZE can be run by itself by exiting to DOS and typing "run ddsize". 102 After running ddsize, you must reboot the machine via reset or power 102 button. * Possible fix: '' ** ''Pull a back1 of taemploy.dbf tamaster.dat and acct.dbf and run ams create, then run an immediate system change and restart the spcwin program '' ** ''Cold boot the system. ** Check config.sys, autoexec.bat, nrmauto.bat etc. (use cofig.std for config.sys) ** Check memory modules (not to be done over phone, req. field call) * Explanation: '' ** ''This problem typically occurs on either double dos machines or on dos fronts of the house. Cold booting will reinitialize all hardware and software settings including memory modules. Another problem is the configuration of the memory or the memory modules themselves. Phone support should check the setting inside of config.sys and verify that a memory manager such as emm386 or 386max is running. If that is not the case, change directories to sc and modify config.std to reflect the type of system that you are configuring. See senior tech for help when modifying cofig.std 104 MS-Windows does not have enough memory available to run SPC. You may have 104 to run fewer programs at the same time or add more memory to your computer. 105 There is not enough UMB memory to operate with the Network and DoubleDos # SPC cannot read the data file COLORS.DAT. 111 Bad user.sys screens.* 112 SPC cannot read the data file COLORS.DAT. * Possible fix: Pull colors.dat out of a back zip * Explanation: Colors.dat is a file that spc and spcwin use to display proper colors on the front of the house computer. They need to be read from the front so spc knows how to display images on the touch screen. 114 SPC cannot close the data file COLORS.DAT.. * Possible fix: Pull colors.dat out of a back zip 115 SPC cannot open the data file SCREENS.SYS. # SPC cannot close the data file SCREENS.SYS. Zipe –o screen*.* back1.zip l:\sc error 115 116 117 SPC could not open the data file CURSCRNS.SYS ERROR 118 INCORRECT CURSCREENS Exit to dos. Type in newsc14>, dir ns*.*>, if you have ns files, copy ns*.*> copy screens.*>, del ns*.* >. repeat these steps for newsc15, newsc16, etc through newsc19. 118 Incorrect CURSCRNS version, contact your dealer for assistance. Version 5.29 may have a bad/ to new bosetup.exe 119 Cannot close CURSCRNS.SYS # Not enough serial ports available for the "Number of Serial Devices" setup. ERROR 120 NOT ENOUGH SERIAL DEVICES - Dip switches or pins are wrong on the arnet board. - If this is a pentium machine you can not use 140 as your first communication arnet address. You should start with 180 - r both in software and on the arnet dipswitches. 123 SPC could not open the data file CURGRID.SYS 124 Cannot read CURGRID.SYS # Error reading CURGRID.SYS # From back1 screens.sys screens.dat,grid.sys,user.sys 126 Error reading CURGRID.SYS 126 SPC could not open the user data file 127 maybe Curscreens 128 SPC could not open the setup data file Missing some dat files…... # Incorrect data file version number, contace your dealer for assistance. ERROR 130 Front of the house won’t come up Verify data structure. **Note from the Gooney Birds call*** If you do this with an open check file you need to rename the check file. If you have done menu changes keep in mind that when you do this that it will restore the menu screens from the night before, so anything that you have rung up will be gone. l:\sc zipe –o back1 screens.sys l:\sc zipe –o back1 screens.dat Immed sys change Verify data structure 132 Error creating new data file 133 Error %d creating the data file SPCINV.$$$ 134 Error %d closing SPCINV.$$$ # Error reading data file ERROR 135 READING DATA FILE - Rename screens.sys screens.dat & user.sys, Extract these file from back1, and erase curscrns.* 137-incorrect screens.sys Rename checkfile to *.olddi del Incorrect check file version (%d) - contact vendor immediately. 141 Error %d opening CLUB.SYS 142 Incorrect version of CLUB.SYS (%d) 143 Error %d closing CLUB.SYS # Error %d opening CLUB.DAT ERROR 144 BRINGING UP FRONT OF THE HOUSE Turn off club in bo setup.retaurant misc data> systems1>use club account Or from dos l:\sc type ams32 export Then do bow 20 145 Error %d reading CLUB.DAT 148 Error %d opening SPCDUMP.DAT. 149 Error %d reading SPCDUMP.DAT. 150 Error %d closing SPCDUMP.DAT. 151 Error %d opening TIME.SYS 152 Incorrect version of TIME.SYS (%d) 153 Error %d closing TIME.SYS 154 Error %d opening TAEMPLOY.DBF # Error %d reading TAEMPLOY.DBF -Too many employees delete out the oldest employees 156 Error %d closing TAEMPLOY.DBF 157 Error %d opening TAMASTER.DAT 159 Error %d closing TAMASTER.DAT 161 Error %d reading PUNCHES.DAT 162 Error %d closing PUNCHES.DAT 163 Error %d opening TIMECLK.$$$ 164 Error %d writing TIMECLK.$$$ 165 Error %d closing TIMECLK.$$$ 166 Error %d attempting to create the data file COLORS2.DAT 167 Error %d writing COLORS2.DAT 168 Error %d closing COLORS2.DAT 170 Error %d reading FLASH.SYS 171 Error %d closing FLASH.SYS 174 Cannot bring up SPC in DoubleDod bottom memory section # SPC could not open the data file REPORTS.SYS. ERROR 176 - Report.sys is missing, take it out of olddata.arc or Go into setup > reports > item sales and fill it in Again (put in Y or N to include full price too) And tab # Incorrect REPORTS.SYS version, contact your dealer for assistance. take out reports.sys out of back2 and start up the system. Or del the reports.sys then go to setup/ payments/ sales journal/ standard accounts This will create a new reports.sys 200 Not enough disk space. Space must be cleared before restart. DATA ERROR 540 OPENING USER.SYS * Need the latest extfunc.pgm 800 You have tried to run MS-Windows in the standard mode. Please refer to 800 Windows documentation to run in Enhanced mode 803 The integretary of your daily check file has been compromised, some 803 checks may be lost. 888 There is a network failure. Please contact your dealer for assistance May be a bad posiw.exe. May be bad curscreens had to restart the posi and backoff. Del cur*.* un-zipe screens and user out of back1 and ran a bow 20 # The network is having difficulties communicating with other stations. ERROR 889 AT START UP OR AFTER AN IMMED SYSTEM CHANGE. The network is having difficulties communicating with other stations. Check the following. It is best to do this from the workstation its self and not across the network. C:\sc spcwin.ini (backoffice pc). Go to the forth line (the one that follows Virtual out=no). Type NetRecover=YES. L:\sc spcwin.ini (posiserver). Go to the forth line (the one that follows Virtual out=no). Type NetRecover=YES. On all the PCs . C:\sc. Netbwin.ini. Change Maxncbs=100 to Maxncbs=200. C:\windows. Netbwin.ini. Change Maxncbs=100 to Maxncbs=200. If your posidriver is a terminal then the flag should be set to option1. If your posidriver is not a terminal then the flag should be set to option 2 . 1.Setup\hardware\terminal stations. 15 Local to pos driver. Posiup. Read current settings. Use + Terminal baud rate 15. 2. Setup\hardware\terminal stations. 0 network/ none. Use network baud rate 0. Try a new hub. Try reinstalling the network cards. Try new network cards. Try a new cable between the backoffice pc and the posidriver. 901 The Security key required to operate this program is either missing or not 901 functioning properly. Check that your report printer is turned on and try # starting up again. If this fails, please call your dealer. ERROR 901 * Security key is out, blown or printer off. * Make sure if you are using Tcpip that the second line of the Spcwin.ini file reads * KEY=Default * And restart - In some cases, if the one day override doesn't work, try the Permanent release a "real" error will appear, and you should unarc screens.* Out of back1.arc # Error in security key. Activation date passed. Contact vendor. ERROR 902 BRINGING UP THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE. - You have DBF files turned on and are not using them, either turn them off or if you are using them type in ps redo and ps daily # Number of devices does not match security key 1000 Bad check file Ren usdate.inv and try again. On old systems maybe Verify data structure Had issue w/ deleting orderscreens, customer deleted order screen w/ no items on order screen and cause fatal error 1000, order screen was removed from defined menus and still had fatal error. Recreated the orderscreen, named it do not use, did not attach to a menu, did immediate system change, and spcwin.exe loaded no problem. MORE KEY STUFF If you are getting a 901 make sure that the Key upgrade has been run. The way to make sure that it has been run correctly is to go into Control Panel/ Add remove programs and you should see Sentinel System Driver Check the Date on these files Videochk.exe, Posiw.exe, spcwin.exe they should all be new then April 2000.(written 02.05.01) ERROR 999 OR ERROR 303 IN CREDIT CARDS Exit all the way to back office main menu and then enter back in. ERROR 920 OUT OF MEMORY SORTING They have DBF's turned on and they aren't using them. Turn them off in setup > payment > salesjournal Inventory CODEBASE Error Rename invern.sys in working directory (IE: L:\SC)